


Theme songs

by karkatshipper



Category: Adventure Time, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, music fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to a song a finding it suit a character. I do way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme songs

**Author's Note:**

> Gumlee - take me to church

  
You sighed and walk into the library part of your school, because you actually give a bit of a shit to graduate high school, your counselor set you up with a tutor. Like you need one.

Okay. Maybe you need one for math and history, and the rest if your classes.

You sit and wait for whoever it is to deal with you, while you wait you pull out your phone and push play, not caring what song is playing.

  
**My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral**

You look up when some guy sit at the other side of the desk.

"I'm guessing your Marshall, my names gumball and we are gonna get on the ball so you can pass your classes." He goes and you shake his hand like a normal people do. He pulled out some books and set them on the desk.

**Knows everybody's disapprovalI I should've worshipped her sooner**

"Haven't I seen you around the school?" You say as he looks over some missing notes and assignments of your's.

"I'm in the same grade as you and we have two classes together. Looks like you need to a vocab review sheet for science and after you can work on a worksheet from math." You sigh and start the work, might as well get it done.

**If the Heavens ever did speak She is the last true mouthpiece**

"How come we never talked, you seem chill." You can't help but work slow its all boring and pointless at the moment gummy is the most exciting thing.

"We don't look like we'd be in the same group of people." You look down, wearing a dark band shirt and some bracelets, hair a mess like always, skinny jeans faded and you shoes are falling apart. Meanwhile gummy was just the opposite.

**Every Sunday's getting more bleak**

"Still doesn't make us all that different ya know. Shouldn't judge a book by its cover gummy."

"Don't call me gummy, that's weird. Just finish your work."

**A fresh poison each week 'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it**

"In a sec." You lean on your elbows. "What's the difference between you and me?"

"Grades, money, family, interests, morals probably." He pushed the paper closer to you.

**A fresh poison each week 'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it**

"Well that stuff don't mean shit anybody.

"Meh doesn't surprise me. I'm just a poor, weird, guy who will fail school." You look down and write a bit on the paper, feeling his eyes on you.

**My church offers no absolutes She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'**

"Just finish the vocab and we can call it a day.." he looked around the library.

_Just 10 more words then I can leave. The dude is a dick wish he wasn't like that, he doesn't seem as bad as most and he's cute_

**The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you**

"Still you're worng, give me time and I'll prove you wrong." You say glancing up with a small smirk, he just rolled his eyes.

**I was born sick, but I love it Command me to be well**

"I'm here cause you should care about your school and grades but now it's responsibility to get you on your feet. Do you have college plans? Career plans? Anything?"

**Amen. Amen. Amen.**

You shake you head.

"Well make plans, don't fail at life like you are math."

**Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**

"All my family failed why not follow them?"

"You really wanna be a failure all your life, no friend or girls, nothing."

**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**

"Who would want a girl, all they do is drama. Guys are much better." You say as finish the vocab, but kept writing to keep talking to him, not like you're in a rush.

**_Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life_ **

"Then start planing stuff and your guy will come."

_Or he already has..? Please._

**If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight**

Gummy leaned back in his chair, his light blue eyes darting around the room as you stolen small glances.

**To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice**

_Maybe he is right about the plan things_

"So what's your plans?" You hand him the finished vocab and leaned back tapping your pencil.

** She demands a sacrifice To drain the whole sea**

"I got money taken care from my family, so I just a place soon and start talking college courses."

"That it?"

**Get something shiny**

"I want a guy too, someone to take care of." He said and looked over you're work. "Should we do some more work." He pulled out some papers and handed him some math worksheets.

**Something meaty for the main course**

"You don't seem like the taking care of someone type." You shrug it not being the hardest math you ever saw.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

**That's a fine looking high horse**  
**What you got in the stable?**

"Kind of hard when everything you're wearing is a shade of pink."

"Same too you, do you know what color is?"

**We've a lot of starving faithful**

"I like tenses people, they do a thing call music with words that are put together meaningfully" you were already, almost done with math.

**That looks tasty**

You look up, meeting his eyes getting back the work til you were done.

**That looks plenty**

You hand his the worksheets, only to touch hands for a few seconds.

**_This is hungry work_ **

_Dam it mars, don't fall for him.._

"I think that enough work for today but I have things for you to study up on."

** No masters or kings when the ritual begins**

"I have never studied in my life."

"Well why not try?" He hit the pages against the desk before putting them in his bag.

**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin**

"My grades are already failing why should I try?"

"Because I'm here to help you."

**In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene**

"So that all we gonna do is stupid school shit?" You sighed, but it could be worse.

"Marshall school comes first, then you can worry getting your little guy."

**Only then I am human**

"A lot of people worry about both, being with someone seems a whole lot better then passing math."

**Only then I am clean**

"So why listen to me. I'm just a prep telling you what to do, you have no reason to listen to me like its law."

**Amen. Amen. Amen**

"Why if you are so successful, why not listen?"

"All my success comes form family, nothing to learn from me."

** Amen. Amen. Amen**

"Do whatever you want, I just think it would be best for you to so."

"And you care about what's best for me?"

** Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies **

"I'm only here to have to pass no thing more nothing else."

**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**

"Well maybe you should worry about other things too."

**Offer me that deathless death**

"Its getting late, I gotta go." He stood up and throw his bag over his shoulder.

**GOOD GOD, let me give you my life**

"Can we see each other again, out school or something?" You ask looking up at him.

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
